


Simple Man

by PcnnyLanc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas first kiss, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, No Smut, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, destiel first kiss, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, mentions of other SPN characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcnnyLanc/pseuds/PcnnyLanc
Summary: My vision of how Supernatural should end.Dean gets the apple pie life, but how will that end?It ends with Destiel





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stood before the pyre, the flames were dancing violently, dipping low, then leaping up high. He shoved his hands into his pockets, the flames were letting off a substantial amount of heat, but somehow he still felt cold. He swallowed thickly as he watched the flames, the heat haze distorting his vision.   
He couldn't stop the tears spilling from his eyes, rolling down his dirt-stained cheeks, he made no move to wipe them away. He licked his lips subconsciously, the taste of salt assaulting his tongue. That was Sam burning up there, that was his brother.  
Sam was gone. Sam was dead, and he wasn't coming back, not this time. Ten years ago, and he would have done anything in his power to bring his little brother back, made some stupid deal, anything for Sammy. But not this time, enough was enough. What's dead should stay dead.   
He let out a long, drawn out sigh, removing one hand from his pocket to rub at the stubble on his chin. His whole body was tense, he was vaguely aware of the throbbing pain in his back, and neck. He slipped his hand around to the back of his neck, rubbing harshly, hunching his shoulders, then dropping them again as he shoved his hand back into his pocket.   
He knew he should move, do something, he couldn't stand here all night. But what would he do? Keep hunting? Without Sam? He knew that he would get himself killed, make stupid mistakes, put himself in unnecessary danger, and that it wouldn't be entirely by accident. He had nothing to live for now.   
But what about Cas? His mind asked. You know, Castiel, the Angel? Your best friend... Yeah, he thought. I have Cas, we could hunt together, right? He tried to smile at the thought, but his body wouldn't react. Then he heard it, the flapping of wings. Cas was here, he had came, just as he had been thinking about him.  
'Hello, Dean.' Came the rough voice of the Angel. Dean tried to turn around, tried to smile, tried to greet his friend, envelope him in a hug, but he couldn't, his feet wouldn't move, his body wouldn't react. Silence.   
Dean kept staring at the flames in front of him, the heat, and light starting to sting his eyes. He chose to make no move to acknowledge Cas, he could come to him, and after what felt like an eternity, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. 'I...I'm sorry, Dean.' Cas spoke again. Dean smiled weakly, barley turning his head to look at his friend. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words, and snapped it shut again. Cas gave a little nod of understanding, not removing his hand off Deans shoulder.   
Cas turned his attention to the flames, smiling sadly, he thought about saying some kind words of Sam, about how he was a hero, and he didn't die in vein, but he quickly changed his mind. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, clearing his throat. 'This is your chance, Dean.' He chose to say instead. Dean fully turned to face Cas now, causing the Angels hand to fall from his shoulder.  
'My chance to what?' He asked, raising an eyebrow, barley keeping his voice from breaking.  
'Move on, find a wife, have kids. Have a real life, Dean, get away from all of this.' Cas replied, returning his friends gaze.  
Dean was silent for a while, Cas' words had confused him, did he really believe any of that could be possible for him?   
'No.' He replied quietly, dropping his gaze to the ground. Cas tilted his head, watching Deans actions carefully.  
'And why not?' He asked, his voice gentle, full of concern. Dean finally looked back up at him. He sighed.  
'Cas, this is my life, I don't think I could get away if I tried. And you... We, we could hunt together. You, and me.' Dean finished with a nod, and a hopeful smile. This time Cas adverted his eyes to the ground, Dean frowned.   
'Dean, you deserve more. You can have a life, and you will. You just need a little push in the right direction.' Cas' voice sounded almost a little harsh, he was telling Dean he would have a real life, and he didn't have a choice.   
Dean glanced at the pyre briefly, the flames had almost died out completely, then with a sigh, he looked back at Cas.  
'Okay...' he paused for a moment. 'But you could still come with me. Masquerade as a human... We could be neighbours, or something... start a darts team at the local bar.' He smiled, but Cas shook his head, a sad look in his eyes.  
'No, Dean. I can't.' He sighed, shifting on his feet. 'You could never have a normal life with me around. You're far too co-dependant. You must learn to be happy by yourself.' He started to move away, it was time for him to go.  
'What about you?!' Dean blurted out, drawing back Cas' attention. 'Where will you go?' He asked, stepping towards the Angel. Cas didn't say anything, he only looked Dean in the eyes, giving him a look as if to say 'you already know.'   
'No... you, you can't!' Dean was fully aware his voice was coming out far more panicked than he intended. 'Not heaven... the Angels... they'll kill you!' He could feel the threat of tears stinging at his eyes, he couldn't lose Cas too. Cas sighed, looking to the ground before looking back up at the human he had come to care for far too  
much.  
'I have to, Dean. It is my home, and if... if it happens, then so be it.' Cas replied softly before turning away again.   
Deans heart was thumping in his chest, he couldn't let Cas run to his death, his mind searched for the words to say to stop him.  
'I love you!' He cried out before he could stop himself. Cas turned to look at him, a small smile spreading on his face.  
'I know' he replied, and then he was gone.


	2. Dean Winchester is Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas returns to heaven

When Cas returned to heaven, he fully expected to be ambushed by Angels, blades at the ready, eager to stab him over, and over. Or perhaps they'd torture him, it seemed some Angels had become rather accustomed to torture over the last few years. Still, his heart sank when he opened his eyes, to see he was met by thousands of angry glares, all accompanied by those sharp, pointy blades. He swallowed, looking around at the sea of Angels before him, though he knew this was coming, he didn't want to die.  
'Brothers... Sisters...' He addressed them with sigh. A single Angel stepped towards him, blade ready. Cas recognised him as Eremiel.  
'Shut up!' Eremiel spat through gritted teeth. 'What makes you think you have the right to come back here?!' He stepped closer. Cas looked him in the eye.  
'It is my home.' He replied calmly. He heard another Angel laugh from behind him, he turned his attention to him, Adriel.  
'You have no right to call this your home!' Adriel told him. 'You're done!' Both Eremiel and Adriel lunged foreword, blades pointed, Cas closed his eyes, waiting for the blinding pain as the blades were thrusters into his soft flesh. What came instead was a flash of bright white light, it was blinding even behind his eyelids.  
'Enough!' Came a voice. Cas slowly opened his eyes. Eremiel and Adriel had been eradicated.  
Chuck, it was Chuck, God.  
'Now, does anyone else want to try anything?' Chuck asked, looking around at the Angels. He waiting a few seconds before speaking again.  
'Didn't think so.' He said, before turning towards Cas.  
'Hello, Castiel.' He said with a smile before placing a hand on his shoulder, taking them to a private room.  
Cas looked around, bewildered. He had never seen this room before.  
'I'm proud of you, Castiel.' Chuck said, half sitting on a desk, folding his arms across his chest. Cas turned his attention to him, head tilting, squinting his eyes at him. Chuck laughed.  
'Don't look so confused, Cas. You've done everything I wanted you to do. Your mission is complete. Dean Winchester is saved.'


	3. Cas goes to spy on Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stops praying, Cas goes to see how he is.

3 years later

It had been some time since Cas had been back in heaven, but it still didn't feel right. No Angel had tried to kill him, sure, but he could feel their stares, the looks of disgust. When they talked to him, it wasn't with kindness, or respect, it was out of fear. None of them wanted him here, but they couldn't do anything about it without facing Chuck.  
Cas wanted to go home, and heaven wasn't it, home was with Dean, but he knew he couldn't drag him back into this life, Dean deserved a happy ending. Dean had prayed to him constantly at first, he could feel Deans pain, his longing. Dean would beg him to come back to him, he never answered, though he desperately wanted to. He wanted to stop the pain, be with him, tell him everything would be okay.  
After some time the volume of prayers decreased before stopping altogether. He couldn't feel his longing anymore, he knew he was still alive, he just didn't need him anymore. Perhaps he had found someone. The thought should make him happy, he should have been glad Dean had moved on, but he wasn't. He still wanted Dean, needed him, and Dean didn't need him anymore. The thought tore him apart, his heart felt heavy, and he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to see Dean.  
Cas had located the ex-hunter, he was living in a nice, decent sized house in Kansas. It had a big garden, with a beautiful oak tree at the back, the branches twisting out in every direction, providing an adequate area of shade, away from the sun. Dean was mowing the lawn when he arrived, he had no intention of revealing himself to Dean, he just wanted to see him, he had to get it out of his system.  
Dean looked happy, he was humming to himself as he pulled the mower over the grass. It suited Dean, Cas thought, this kind of life. He thought about what Dean might do for a living, he was probably a mechanic. He was pulled away from his thoughts when a woman came out of the front door of the house. She was beautiful, slim, long, curly dark hair, her blue eyes shined under the light of the sun. She looked at Dean with pure love in her eyes as she approached him, holding out a glass of what Cas assumed was red wine. Dean shut the mower off with a smile, taking the glass from her. He pecked her on the lips. Cas felt his chest tighten, it felt like his heart was in a vice. Why did it hurt so much to see Dean like this? He asked himself. I should be happy for him.  
Cas left shortly after watching that little interaction between the beautiful woman, and Dean, vowing to never watch the ex-hunter again.


	4. Everyone is Dead

2 years later

Dean walked towards the dining table, two plates of lasagne in his hands, he placed one plate down in front of his wife, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. He placed the other plate down in front of his chair, pushing his sleeves up before pulling the chair out to sit down.  
'Thank you for cooking, darling.' His wife spoke, picking up her fork. Dean nodded at her, shovelling a forkful of lasagne into his mouth.  
'You're welcome.' He replied after swallowing. She smiled fondly at him from across the table, reaching out for her glass of wine, taking a sip.  
'It's rare we get times like this anymore, time to just sit down, and eat together. Thank God Cassie's still asleep.' She chuckled, taking another sip of her drink. Dean grinned.  
'She ain't easy, is she? A rather demanding baby.' He replied, finishing off the last of his lasagne. His wife laughed.  
'I think all babies are demanding, Dean. But she is especially demanding for you, she's definitely a daddy's girl.' Dean smiled proudly.  
'Well, what can I say, chicks dig me.' He smirked, picking up his glass, sipping his wine. His wife rolled her eyes.  
'You never told me.. Cassandra, why did you pick that name? I mean, I know her middle name, Samantha was after your brother. But you really wanted to call her Cassandra, is that after someone too?' She asked. Dean smiled sadly.  
'A friend.' He replied, looking away. 'His name was Castiel, Cassandra was the closest name to that, I guess.' He replied, suddenly downing the last of his wine. She frowned slightly.  
'Oh. That's an odd name.' She said softly, standing up when a soft cry came from upstairs. Dean shrugged in response. 'I'll go see what she wants.' She continued, walking off towards the stairs.  
Dean leaned back against his chair with a sigh, fiddling with his wedding ring, he contemplated going for a drive when he heard his wife scream from upstairs. He jumped up out of his chair, wasting no time, running straight up the steps, and into Cassie's nursery. What he saw made his heart sink, she was dead, a pool of blood forming around her. Cassie was crying, and the smell of sulphur was thick in the air. Demons.  
Dean didn't move for what felt like hours, he couldn't think, he could only stare at his wife's body, her dead eyes staring up at him, the blood soaking her hair, making it a matted mess, and the carpet, how would he get all this blood out the damn carpet?  
He finally moved to pick up Cassie, bouncing her in his arms. He picked up her blanket, and favourite stuffed bear before calmly walking down the stairs. He scooped his keys up off the kitchen side, and walked out the door, not bothering to lock it behind him. He gently placed Cassie in the car seat, soothing the soft, fine hairs on her head. 'It'll be alright, sweetie.' He mumbled to her before sliding into the front seat.  
He drove with determination, he was too angry to cry right now, and he knew what he had to do. He couldn't keep Cassie, everyone he loved died, he brought danger with him, and he couldn't risk Cassie.  
He eventually parked the car outside an orphanage, chewing his lip nervously. 'I'm sorry, Cassie. Daddy loves you.' He said, choking back tears, watching the baby squirm in her car seat from the rear-view mirror. He leaned over to open the glove compartment, searching around for a pen, and piece of paper. When he found what he needed, he wrote with a shaky hand 'Her name is Cassandra Samantha Winchester. (Cassie)', then stepped out the car. He opened the back door, taking Cassie out along with her blanket, and favourite stuffed bear. He walked up to the orphanage, mumbling 'I'm sorrys' to Cassie. He opened the door, and placed Cassie down on one of the chairs in the waiting room with her blanket, bear, and piece of paper. He could hear the receptionist shouting after him as he walked away.  
'Sir! Sir, you can't-' but he was already gone.  
Dean turned the radio on, the words  
To Lynyrd Skynyrds Simple Man played through the speakers as he drove, he gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles going white.

'Mama told me, when I was young. Come sit beside me, my only son.'

He had no idea where he was going, just away, away from here, away from everything. He would drive off the damn planet if he could.

'And listen closely to what I say, and if you do this, it will help you some sunny day.'

Dean felt the threat of tears sting at his eyes as images of his wife, covered in blood, dead on the floor in their own home flooded his brain. Images of Cassie, looking up at him innocently with her big green eyes. 

'Take your time, don't live too fast. Troubles will come, and they will pass. Go find a woman, and you'll find love. And don't forget son, there is someone up above.' 

Dean punched the steering wheel as he heard those lyrics, almost swerving off the road. He gritted his teeth, picking up speed. His mind wandered to Sam, dead, to Mum, dead. Dad, dead. Charlie, dead. Kevin, dead. Bobby, dead. Jo, Ellen, Crowley, Rowena, and everyone else was fucking dead. 

'And be a simple kind of man. Be something you love and understand. Be a simple kind of man. Won't you do this for me son? If you can.'

Dean couldn't stop the tears from spilling now, his vision was blurry, he was driving too fast, he had to stop, or he'd kill himself, or worse, someone else.  
He stopped the car on a lonely looking bridge. He stepped out, leaving the door open, and engine running, radio still playing in the background. He walked over to the railing, looking down at the rushing river below. The sound was inviting, and he briefly considered jumping. His thoughts then wandered to Cas. Cas, he was probably fucking dead too. The tears came again, hot, and salty on his face. How could his life be this messed up? Everyone he ever known, and loved was dead, and he was alone. He probably deserved this, it was probably some kind of punishment for being such a dick his whole life.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes back to Dean

Cas felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. 'Dean.' He said quietly to himself. Dean was in distress? In danger? No, he was upset, distraught. He was considering suicide. Cas swallowed. 'No.' He said again, to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
'Go to him.' Came Chucks voice, and suddenly he was standing behind Dean, on a bridge somewhere in Kansas.  
He tentatively stepped foreword, placing a hand on Deans shoulder. The ex-hunter slowly looked over to him, his eyes were red, and bloodshot, tears streaming down his face. Dean didn't say anything, instead he stepped towards Cas, resting his head on his shoulder. Cas sighed, Dean was shaking, he wrapped his arm fully around him, squeezing him tightly to his side.  
Dean turned his body into Cas, burying his face into his neck, he was sobbing now, he wrapped both arms around the Angel, and Cas wrapped his arms around him. They stood like that for a while, Dean sobbing against Cas, and Cas let him, he didn't know what had happened, only that it was bad.  
Dean stepped back a little, just enough to look at Cas. Was he real? Was he really alive, and here? Part of him wanted to be angry at him for not answering his prayers all those years ago, but he couldn't, he only smiled softly as he looked into those bright blue eyes.  
Cas reached up to Deans cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Dean closed his eyes, nuzzling into his touch.  
'I love you.' He said softly. Cas smiled.  
'I love you too, Dean.' He replied. Dean opened his eyes, he sucked in a short breath, and gently pressed his lips to his Angels. He pulled away shortly after, it was a quick, gentle kiss, but it meant so much. He sighed as Cas pulled him back into his arms.  
'Don't leave me.' He said between sniffles.  
'Never again.' Cas replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
